1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package process, in particular, to a package process for preventing that the air is encapsulated by a liquid compound to form voids.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional package process includes a dispensing package process to seal and protect chips. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of chips 120 is disposed on an upper surface 111 of a substrate strip 110, and then, a dispensing process is performed by using a dispensing tool 10. However, during the dispensing process, if a flowing speed of a liquid compound 130 is not controlled properly, the air is likely to be encapsulated in the package structure, and thus, voids V are generated in the package structure. As a result, the electrical conductivity or heat conductivity gets deteriorated, and even the service life of the package structure is affected.